humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 12 (11/08/09) - "Like Old Times"
Log of game on Sunday November 8th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: The Reunion 18:41 6Mid-July. The Star-gazing festival. It's a subdued celebration. The undead incursions upon settlements have only gotten worse. Still, it is peaceful tonight. Small lanterns have been hung from poles near the river, making it well-lit. You all made a promise to meet here. Here you are. It is peaceful. Peaceful enough to catch up and exchange stories. No fireworks tonight. No nothing. Still, as <14next2> <14more1> well-lit as it is, you expect that many people are quietly celebrating and watching the shift in stars, on this night, when both spring and fall constellations are visible in the sky. A symbol of union ,albeit brief. <4end1> 18:44 * Nyssa_Pritchart brushes a little of her hair from her eyes as she adjusts her normal out. She's taking a stroll by the river side, sighing softly. * Fen_McRoth is smiling, The young man known as Fen is now a towering broad muscled man, his hair is twice as long that before, but his face hasn't changed a pinch, only some scars he took protecting town, Fen smiles "it's good to see ya guys again" 18:45 * Amy_Morrison lets loose a giant stretch and a yawn as she finishes picking out her clothes. She checks in on her sister out of curiosity. 18:46 6Natalie's stayed at the academy. She's been busy studying and stuff. Plus, she's got little reason aside from going with Amy to go home with her. She doesn't have good memories of that place. The people, sure....the actual village? Far from it. 18:47 * Thomas_Blackstone spends most of the day with his family before seeking out his friends in the evening. "Uh, hey guys." 18:48 "Oh hey!" Amy sees Tommy and waves. "Tommy!" Nyssa squeals a little as she runs towards him to greet him. 18:49 "Yoo Tom!! what's up bro!! long time without seeing you!" -Fen waves, a broad smile in his face- 18:50 * Amy_Morrison waves and runs over to Myssa, happy to not be surrunded by boys for once * Thomas_Blackstone grins and hugs Nyssa. "Man, its been awhile since weve all gotten together like this." He looks noticably differant. He's taller for one. His clothes are much nicer than any of you are accustomed to seeing him in. They're actually clean. 18:52 Heh! this is so good, i'm fighting against the tears now guys! -Fen's clothes are about the same, he stills don't take that belt or that cloak out, but now he never takes off his gloves- * Nyssa_Pritchart is still a little bit taller than Tommy but she still enjoys the hug. She then releases him. And then attempts to deck him. * Amy_Morrison has also changed, but a lot more subtly. Her clothes are almost exactly the same, but she's got an air of confidence, a sense of energy she didn't have before,. 18:53 * Thomas_Blackstone nimbly side steps the attack "Sup Fen?" he says nonchallantly 18:54 Lots of things to talk to ya bro! turns now i'm the fighting champion of a coastal town, and i've fought so much undead that i'm getting used to it bro! and you? "H-hey!" Nyssa is caught off balance, but recovers fine. 18:55 You can all hear the *THADUP* of a horse coming upt to you all. Huh? i swear i left Invincible at my old man's place "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, they had me make a last minute package run." "eh?" Amy turns and waves as Sammy comes around. "Hey sammy, how you been?" 18:56 * Sammy_Carrion gets off of her pinto horse. HEy!! it's Sammy! -Fen walks towards her, offering a hug- What's up girl? "Sammy!" Nyssa runs over and hugs her too. She's rather huggy today. "UNGFF" I grunt as the two bearhug me. 18:57 "Nothing much Fen, long time no see. You sure haven't gotten any weaker..." "Ahhh, yknow, just doing this and that. Got a new sword... or five. The boss has been running me all over the goddamn continent." 18:58 "I've been doing a lot of...studying..." Amy says, suddenly blushing. "well, i've been helping the guard, and traveling, lots of traveling" * Nyssa_Pritchart releases Sammy. "I can't wait to hear everyone's experiences!" 18:59 "Let's get started by yours Nyss!" * Sammy_Carrion grins knowingly at Amy's comment. "I'm soooo sorry I couldn't make the trip down with you and Mom, Amy," I go over to give my own bear hug. 19:00 * Amy_Morrison sighs as her face gets even more flushed, her glasses askew 19:01 "Huh, did you get travelsick Amy? what's with that face?" "Sammy...please..." 19:02 "Mine? Well..." Nyssa makes a frowny face. "I've been doing great at the academy, save a certain fiasco during field training..." "Oh, come on, it's not like these guys will give us a hard time for being close, hell they're our friends." 19:03 "Can'...breathe..." "Nyssa, didnt I say I was sorry about that? I was only acting on orders..." "Wait a pinch Nyss, Amy is dying.. Amy? You..ok?" 19:04 "Of course, but I still have to get back at you for it." She makes quite the devilish face. "Uh... a better question is... is Sammy ok?" 19:05 "i don't know Tom, she's making all sort of weird faces...." There's an explosion. Amy looks around. "Good grief...sorry, I'm outta here." 19:06 * Thomas_Blackstone turns to Nyssa "Oh, Im sure you will. Revenge is sweet, and so are you..." "Quite convenient, huh?" Nyssa giggles as she leaves. "Oh Hey Tom, you make me win 20 gold coins just now" "huh?" 19:07 "Well I DID just ride from the capitol at full speed. for the last half-day, thanks for asking. And where did Amy go?" despite the sarcasm in the retort to Tom, there's some genuine disappointment with the disappearance of Amy "I wanted to watch the stars together..." "I made a bet that you'll still stay with Nyss after those years, and i won" "amy? i think shejust magically...dissapeared" 19:08 * Thomas_Blackstone stairs blankly at Fen, then starts laughing his ass off before handing him a small bag. "Yeah, probably," I say dejected. 19:09 "Hey! i've never doubted of you!!" -He laughs with Tom, and receives the small bag-"What's this bro?" 19:10 "Pfft." Nyssa yawns a little. "Shall we find a place to sit?" "Thats the gold. Some of it anyway. I dont get paid THAT well. Yes! Sitting, sitting is good." 19:11 "I wanted her to be here with everyone else. I got a parcel from Belrose for all of us." I go over to my horse and pull out the package, a small locked chest. "let's go where we usually hanged, also Tom, i'm telling ya that another guy has to pay me since i won the bet!" -Fen tosees the bag back- "Gah, Belrose. Ive been seeing way, WAY too much of that guy." 19:12 "Oooh, what is it, Sammy?" "we can stay at my place, Old man is still in another town, so basically i'm on my own" which kind of confuses me why he gave it to me... 19:13 "You sure? I don't think Father will mind if you come over...and if he does..." "oh, Im sure its probably some kind of super secret thingy." "awww c'mon, my place isn't that bad, a bit lonely and quiet since gramps isn't here" 19:14 "Well it IS locked, and he didn't give me the key..." "Oh, is that so, Sammy." He starts grinning. "Well, alright. Guess I won't have to get pissed at dad if he doesn't let you in, then." 19:15 "Locked. Hmmm. Gee. Thats a coincidence." "awww let's just concentrate on having a good time guys, what if we just ride to those hotsrpings to the north?" 19:16 "Nyssa, no offence meant at all... but uh... I dont think he likes me much." "He doesn't like anyone that isn't me, mother, or his servants." Nyssa says, all frowny like. "In fact, I think he has a crossbow bolt with my name on it." 19:17 "MORE riding? Can't we do that another day? My back is already sore from riding all of TODAY" 19:19 "If you want i could take you, i can ride for days without getting tired" 19:20 "Bah, there will be time for the springs later. Lets find a good spot to settle down and take a look at what the good Chivalier left us." 19:21 "Uhm...in any case, let's get going, I need to relax." Nyssa gestured to the rest of the group. "ok, so where? my place? Nyss's place? sammy?" "Your place is fine. "Yeah." 19:22 "Oh, I don't care. I don't have a place down here any more." "Let's go! " -Fen lead the way to his humble house, Invincible recognized the gang and walked towards the group, almost smiling , and showing happyness- 19:23 * Sammy_Carrion gets up on the pinto and follows at a walking pace. 19:26 * Thomas_Blackstone walks... * Nyssa_Pritchart is walking along, as well. "Ahh..." 19:28 "C'mon c'mon! don't be shy my house is your house" -Fen opens the door, his house smells like roasted meat, Invincible walk towards the group, looking at them- * Thomas_Blackstone grins and grabs her hand. "Yknow, we were in the same bloody city, and I still didnt get to see you as much as I wanted too... 19:30 "We're both busy, of course..." Nyssa smiles as she takes his hand. * Sammy_Carrion hitches the pinto by Fen's house. "So, what have you been doing this whole time, Fen?" 19:32 "Helping town, fighting zombies, y'know the usual, Also i'm now some sort of fighting champion and people in a town want to kill me and take my belt" 19:33 "Well... that sure is... exciting..." I'm a bit shocked. "The adventuring life? That's pretty cool." Nyssa says. "And i was hoping Amy to help me with my hands.." -Fen took off his gloves, his hands are now of a gray and reddish tone, mainly because of punching undeads" Aww Sammy, no need to worry a lot about me -Fen smirked sacrastically- Well Nyss, i mainly stay in the town, y'know i can leave this guys alone 19:34 * Sammy_Carrion grabs a hand and inspects it. "Geeze, what have you been doing?" 19:35 Punching things like the one we fought that day, dogs, wolfs, cows, everything seems to be carrying that strange.."rot" "during the fight it doesn't hurt, but after it, shit hurts like hell" 19:37 * Sammy_Carrion pus out a bottle with a viscous liquid in it. "I use this for keeping my callouses from becoming too rough. It has more properties than that, so try and see if it helps anything" 19:38 "Oooh, speaking of which, I need a little of that relaxant, Sammy." Nyssa says. 19:39 "So..i just pour this on my hands" -Fen opens the bottle, and starts massaging his hands- 19:41 "Sorry, Nyssa, I only brought enough for myself, but if I can get Chester to let me borrow his lab, I could mix up a quick batch later. " 19:42 "That would be good." "what class of relaxant Sammy?, also, anyone wants to eat something? Amy's mother is teaching me how to cook" 19:43 "Yknow what, Fen? Ive braved vicious Dens of thieves, fought off rough highway men, and survived not one but TWO encounters with Mr. Pritchart. Ill taste your cooking." 19:44 "you won't regret it! i'm going to make the Secret Hotbloodrecipe! the manly burnng hot McRoth Steak!" 19:46 "...steak?" Nyssa looks delighted. "Yes. Im sure we all want some of your burning hot man steak." He says this with this all with a straight face. Barely. "Just your standard medicinal class. nothing to strong i don't think" CHAPTER 2: Eat, Drink, and Be Merry 19:49 * Fen_McRoth stands up, to the kitchen, and procceed to cook, people outside the kitchen, can hear Fen yelling at the meat, hitting it, and then singing strange songs as he cooks, after some minutes, smoke starts to come out of the kitchen, and he steps outa it with a broad smile on his face and some plates with Meat Steak and potatoes. 19:50 "..." Nyssa's halfway between frightened and all out comedic explosion. "It's a bit spicy! but it's enjoyable" -The dishes have a broad juicy piece of steak, with a blazing red sauce at his side, some potatoes with peanut sauce and a serving of Rice- "SO NYSSA... Just what sort of adventures has the military been sending you on?" He eats voraciously... he hasnt had anything since the last town. 19:51 "Enjoy Enjoy! let's hear Nyssas's astonishing Adventures as we eat!" -Fen proceeds to eat, thinking that this steak taste better than the last one" 19:52 "Wow, this is good, especially after a long ride." I dive into the steak, eating vicariously 19:53 "Weeeeeellllllllll..." Nyssa takes a bite and chews it over slowly. "We were testing out a new...ooh, is the supposed to be a secret? Eh...just don't tell anyone. We've created a new type of bomb that actually explodes in water..." 19:54 "Oh yeah, I heard of that. It was one of my professors who developed it" I say betweem mouthfuls. "to be truthful, he wouldn't shut up about it..." 19:55 "Huh... sounds like a really fun way to go fishing." "A bomb that can be deffunnt'd undffr wffter?" -Fen is talking with his mouth full- "awffsum" "... Was he drunk when he came up with this? Sounds like one of those revelations one can only have while drunk." 19:56 "Hey that's freaking genius, just imagine the advantage of having that kind of bomb in a naval war!" "Yeah, it's pretty neat. Since I've got a little talent in sparks here-" Nyssa holds her hand up as it arcs a little. "-We actually tried attaching a cable to it that and seeing if I could blow it with a charge." 19:59 * Thomas_Blackstone grimaces. He dosnt like that stuff going off so close to him. 20:00 "Whoa, that sounds awesome, i've thinking of learning a bit of magic, i want to get exploding punches and stuff, a drunken sailor told me about a guy into Horse Racings that made some exploding hawk punches, i wanna try those" 20:01 "It's still pretty tough, Fen." "Heh, you need lots of brain for that, i don't think i can" 20:02 * Thomas_Blackstone shakes his head. "I want to know why Im the only one who dosnt seem to know any bloody magic. I mean, hell, theres freakin gangsters walking around with the stuff..." 20:03 "I don't know any magic." I opt in. "It's not THAT big of a deal..." "Hey Tom, y'know, my gramps used to say we got some kind of special Magic, it's called "Balls" "Which reminds me..." he quiets down a bit, going from boisterous to slightly timid. "I saw Rachel about a month ago." 20:04 "Hm...?" Nyssa looks at Tommy, then thinks of the scar on his face. "...and?" 20:05 * Sammy_Carrion chokes on her food a little, and makes an uneasy face. 20:07 "How's her doing..." -fen looks worried- 20:08 "And well... I had to go down, to do a job for the Chivalier. It was too much of a risk to see her, but I guess she's doing fine, all things considered." 20:09 "Tell me again the risks of bursting into that place and rescuing her" 20:10 "... Getting peppered with crossbow bolts, for one. "At least she's alright...I think." "What else?" -Fen may look serious on this one- 20:11 "But thats not the end of it... during the mission... I met the Whatshisname... some sort of long, foreign sounding one... yknow. The Knife." "that fag?" 20:13 "And, well..." He gives an easy smile. "I managed to beat him. Of course, I would rather he'd never found me at all... But even with that magical freaking dagger of his... I managed to beat him and make off with the goods." "Heh." Nyssa smiled. "Wish I could have been there to see you wipe the smile off his face." 20:14 "Oh bro! that is fucking awesome!" -Fen offered his fist for Tom to pound- * Thomas_Blackstone *brofists* "Course, I didnt... uh... finish him. *grimaces* Which has me a mite worried." 20:15 * Sammy_Carrion remains silent and listens, eating more slowly now. 20:16 "hey, that's ok, i fought a freaking giant on my way home, the people was expecting me to kill him, I gotmy ass involved in some sort of Gladiator Deathmatch withouth knowing" 20:17 "Uh-oh...we're not gonna have to back you up on this, are we?" Nyssa asks, worried. 20:18 "I'm willing to do it bro! i want to kick some ass too!" "No. No way. He's too pridefull to involve anyone else in this." 20:19 "And Im not going to let anyone else fight my fights." "i know, but you need a friend to cover your back" 20:21 * Thomas_Blackstone puts on a cheery face "Not if my back is against a wall. Which it normally is." 20:22 "Oh man, at least let me take the mooks while you take care of the boss!" -Fen is cheering at him- 20:23 "Anyway, if Rachels going to be rescued... it cant be like that. It has to be subtle." "Something that takes planning and cunning and lots and lots of money." "I know, i definitely know, and we can't put the girls in danger" 20:24 "planning..." -he looks at Sammy- "Cunning" -he looks at Tom- "And money...lots and lots of money"-his eyes are set on Nyssa now- "We definitely can" "What, don't think I can't handle myself?" Nyssa says, with a wicked smile. She cocks her wrist slightly to reveal her wristbow. "BUT enough of this. It depresses me. Sammy, you do anything fun, exciting, dangerous, raunchy, or downright suicidal lately?" 20:25 "Hey, Im not saying that at all... its just that *I* need to be the one to handle it. Im not going to let anyone else get screwed over for me." 20:27 "I get it, i get it" 20:32 "Well, there WAS that 'test' that one of my scouting instructers tried putting me through. That's why you lost the exercise when we were the seige team. You missed out on your reenforcements because I caught him." I speak cautiously. I don't like speaking about the south. 20:34 "Ah yes... THAT test. What a bloody waste of time that was." "So sammy is now some kind of super spy?" "Heh, dont call her that." 20:36 "If anything, Tommy's the super spy now." "No, I'm just a scout at the top of my class. Wish I could say the same for my alchemy though..." 20:38 "Sammy? Trouble with alchemy?" Nyssa fakes an aghast expression. "But you are my favorite alchemist Sammy!" "Accidentally light the teacher on fire?" 20:39 "No, it's just that I have alot on my plate and I don't have the time to commit for the honors classes and stuff. I HAVE to go through the scouting program to keep my 1st Class Certification. Besides, I don't especially like my peers..." 20:42 "So, you basically need a way for stopping time" 20:44 "Heheh, not really. I just kind of wish those guys wouldn't give me such a hard time. The guys in the scouts respect me, so it's a bit easier on me." 20:45 "whatever, you're still my favorite Alchemist" 20:46 "Mine too..." Nyssa nodded. "Also, everyone cool if we drink beer now?" 20:47 6It's not like there's an age restriction on beer. But...it's frowned upon for kids to drink. "Uhm...I'll refrain, thank you." 20:48 Tom? Nyss, i can get you some orange juice "Sure thing." 20:49 "I'm okay, I have my own. I bought it special for today" * Sammy_Carrion takes out a rectangular green bottle. "Ok Sammy, if Only Tom and me are going to drink, then i suggest i can take my old man's Whisky" and a very small metal cup. 20:50 "Anyone want a try?" * Thomas_Blackstone arches his eyebrow "Uh, sure, Im game." "What is it Sammy"? 20:51 "They call it 'Jagermeister' and it's from north of the capitol. Best thing to drink in a shot" 20:52 * Fen_McRoth searchs in his father's stuff, and shows Tom a bottle of a Strong Northern Liquor" Heck Tom, we better enjoy this, my old man is going to flay me if he discover we took his drink" 20:53 "hey, you have a bottle too!" 20:54 "... Im scared." 20:55 "Let's cheer, for Nyss, our brave lady, Tom, our daring spy, Sammy, our favorite alchemist and excellent scout, and for our friendship, let is endure and shine trought ages!- Fen raises a mug- * Thomas_Blackstone raises a very small shotglass. 20:56 * Sammy_Carrion raises her shot too. "I wish Amy was here to enjoy this... she gets so funny after a couple of shots." I smile sheepishly. 20:57 * Thomas_Blackstone downs the drink. 20:58 * Fen_McRoth takes the whole mug in one shot "Ahhh, this is magic" * Thomas_Blackstone almost doubles "Bloody hell!"... *almost doubles over "I told ya about this drink bro! it's awesome" 20:59 * Sammy_Carrion throws down the Jager and winces after it goes down. "Ahhh, this is better stuff than before" 21:00 "I'm so happy, so fucking happy" "The hell is this? Lamp oil?" He sputters... "You want a shot of mine Nyssa?" "huh!? you didn't liked it? it's supposed to be Whiskey" 21:01 * Sammy_Carrion fills another shot. "No thanks, Sammy." She politely declines. * Fen_McRoth hides the whiskey and proceed to start with a good ol barrel of Beer, he serves himself in a Horn- Ahh, delicious beer "No, I mean, its just strong..." Looks a little glassy eyed. 21:02 "Oh come on, one won't hurt ya, you probably have wine at dinner every day!" "Hey Nyss, she's right, just drink,eat and be merry" 21:03 "Me? Pfft, Father always serves the best in imported bubble water from Gallia." "On the other hand, he always loves vintage wines from that area, too..." "bubble water from Gorilla..?" 21:04 "You've also been in military training for a while now. All they have is grog and mead there. Speaking of eating, that steak is really going to soak this up, so one or two probably wouldn't even give you a buzz." 21:05 "That's true, i almost threw an Entire cow in this" 21:07 "I'm told Ive got a quick metabolism..." 21:08 "If i can take staying far away from my friends i can take more beer, Cheers!" -Fen raises his Horn- 21:10 "Oh fiiiiiiiiine, just a shot. ONE." Nyssa meekly slides her glass over. * Thomas_Blackstone likes where this is going. "Yeah, yeah, whatll it hurt, right?" 21:11 "Hey Tom, take a horn, let's drink like real man" -Fen hands Tom a drinking horn, trimmed with gold and silcer * Sammy_Carrion pours the shot. "Remember, all down at once" silver- "I dont think its possable to do shots from a horn, Fen." 21:12 "Let's just drink, let the girls do their shot first" * Nyssa_Pritchart stares the glass down before drinking it... "..." "..." "...BURNS." 21:13 "haha good job Nyss, that's ok, here, take a shot of my old man's whisky" -Fen offers a glass of the woodcolored liquid- This is a bit more soft 21:15 * Thomas_Blackstone pulls her into a one armed hug "Hey, stop trying to get my girlfriend drunk." "If she gets drunk, you'll be the one with the major benefits, so at least say thanks!" -He is clearly joking- 21:16 "What are you talking about Nyssa, the burn is the best part, and the taste stays with you too." I make a relaxed smile. "H-hey, Tommy, lemme try that softer one." She takes a half a glass of the other stuff, imbibing it down quick. "Yeah, Sammy knows about it" -Fen smiles- 21:17 "Uh, Nyssa, I don't think Fen's ethanol is going to be softer than my Jager..." 21:18 "being honest, it's probably harder..." "YOU TRICKED ME!" Nyssa screams as she finished. "BURN BURN BURN OW." -Fen burst into laughter- Hey!! it was good isn't it? 21:19 * Thomas_Blackstone starts chuckleing "You alright?" 21:22 * Sammy_Carrion starts giggling too. "Man, I REALLY wish Amy was here to see this. " Chapter 3: The Box 21:23 I do too, i'm really grateful with her, her family took care with me all of this time, they are so nice!, cheers for them! -Fen raises his fourth horn-- 21:24 "Yeah, yeah...ugh..." Nyssa coughs, drinking some juice down. "...ugh." 21:27 * Thomas_Blackstone rubs her back "Ahhh, you lush. ANYWAY, lets get a look at this box" 21:28 "Wich box brother? " -Fen looks at Tom, confused- "Alright" I go and get the chest and put it on the table. "I kind of wonder why he didn't give us a key. Just for having Tom pick the lock seems a bit silly..." 21:29 "Let me smash that!" -Fen takes off his gloves and menaces to crush the box to make it open- 21:30 "H-hey, don't think that's a good idea..." "Not so fast Fen, there might be something fragile in that" "huh...o..ok, i'm sorry" * Thomas_Blackstone quickly pulls out a key 21:31 "Gee, I wonder if this has anything to do with the box." He grins. "... Interesting." "Well, what are you waiting for?" 21:32 "Uh... you guys might want to stand back. Ive... had a bad experiance with a lock box." 21:33 * Thomas_Blackstone cautiously unlocks the box... 21:34 6No traps. It's padded. There's a whole bunch of pieces of paper inside, carefully arranged in tied-together sheafs, and what looks to be five vials of a faintly glowing liquid. "...hm? 21:35 "huh...what's this? Miss Alchemy, know what's this shit? * Thomas_Blackstone takes a look at the paper. "Well, five vials, and five of us..." * Sammy_Carrion takes out one of the vials and attempts to recognize the liquid inside before turning to the papers. 21:36 "It may be a trap, y'know, maybe this thing turn us into zombie ghosts" "That's silly..." 6Whatever's in the vials is probably high-level stuff. But they're not labelled. The documents here might shed some light as to what they might be. "What, not Ghost Zombies?" * Thomas_Blackstone is rifleing through the documents. 21:37 * Fen_McRoth thinks about zombie ghosts...it's scary * Sammy_Carrion starts looking through them as well. 21:40 6Documents...that Tom recently liberated in his recent mission. Outlined is transactional information. Of note is Pritchart Account number one, which is modest and reasonable, and Pritchart Account two, which seems to contain exorbitant amounts of outgoing money, as well as notes of rare magical components. Nothing is recieved in exchange for the Black Wings supplying these things. A note is <14next2> <14more1> included. "Extremely suspicious. Evidence of similar doings throughout the country. Unsure if it is actually the Pritchart Mining Company or just a front. Enclosed are five healing potions. Use judiciously." <4end1> 21:42 "..." did i understand that right?" "Sooooooo... What are we supposed to do with this? I mean, I love healing potions and all, but what's this got to do with me?" "This... is the stuff I got from the blackwings." 21:43 "It seems we are going to tore his wings off, sooner or later" "..." Nyssa somewhat giddy expression from alchol turns into that of confusion. "What..." 6"P.S. By the way, this may an inconvenience to the five of you, but as regional governor, I reserve and use the right to conscript anyone living within my borders." .... "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" 21:44 "wait..so basically this is "do our dirty work or get arrested?!" 21:45 * Nyssa_Pritchart shakes her head a little to clear the muddiness from it. "Uhhhh." 21:46 "Well, he's got no authority over me. I only answer to the Master Courier in the capital. I don't live here anymore." 21:49 "I don't think he has any authority over Amy either, since she's in the Academy, she's required to have military service under the central government. Don't know about you guys..." * Thomas_Blackstone calms down a little bit... "So ah... Nyssa... How do you feel about this, I mean..." "My only autorithy is myself, so he can go get himself fucked by a horse" 21:50 "Well then, Im sure that you all dont mind me taking the potions then, becuase Im pretty much fucked here." 21:51 "i'm going with ya, but i'm not doing it for some nobleass, i'm doing it for my friend, who else it's coming to kick some ass?" 21:52 "Uh..." Nyssa's still taken quite aback from this. She's quite visibly flustered, really. "...I...Uhm." 21:53 "...that's a lot of money, first off." 21:57 "Im not sure what exactly he wants done with this though..." 21:58 "Neither do i, but he's expecting you to do it" "I'd like to keep one of these if it's alright. we're learning about health alchemy and this could come in handy..." 21:59 "I don't think we'll mind, really." Nyssa said. "...what do I dare ask Father?" 22:01 "Maybe... what he's doing with this stuff. If Amy were here, we could probably ask her what some it actually does." 22:02 "I've already confronted him before about this..." "definitely, It must be done" 22:03 "And what did you learn?" "He's not stopping, that's for sure." 22:05 "We need to find out where this stuff is going. I mean, He's not actually paying for any of it, which tells me its some kind of smuggleing operation: They're using him to ship the stuff off." "They must have Nyss's father under a threat or somethng" 22:07 "So...any chance I'd be able to investigate this, Tommy? I know it's mostly your department, but...this is my father, here." "She has a point, is basically your father in law" 22:08 "Obviously, we've been conscripted. Remember that bit after we killed that... thing? The Chivalier expects us to work for him... And Im certain theres going to be problems if we dont." 22:09 "There will be bigger problems for him if he tries to coerce me into doing his dirty work" 22:10 "The chivalier can go and choke on a shit, i'm not working for him, but i'm working for my friends" "Right..." Nyssa shakes her head once again. "Sammy, you'll be fine, I'm sure." "Im not so sure..." 22:11 "Its not that Im *afraid* of him... its just that he's got a *wide* influence. Im sure he's got friends in lots of places. Including the messengers." 22:12 "You really think he'd risk a 1st class, high profile one like Sammy?" "Sure, he cant officially do anything to her... but yeah, Im sure he can." "Otherwise, he wouldnt have bothered asking." "Or rather... telling." 22:13 "I have friends in high places too. I didn't get to 1st class just for being good. I was lucky. It'll be a battle for him to get me specifically. It would be easier to get a more experienced courier" "You know, his biggest risk, is hurting the friends of Fen Motherfucking McRoth, i'll rip that man in half if he does something to you guys!" 22:15 "Thanks, Fen...Hey, Sammy...pass me another shot, okay?" 22:16 * Sammy_Carrion complies and downs one herself. "So, what's the plan, i'm thinking on taking the Black Wings, systematically" 22:17 "Ah, I enjoy the sentiment, but its really not that simple. But whatever. I know what I have to do now. And in the mean time, we can at least have some fun...." He downs another shot... if Nyssas gonna keep at it, then so is he. "First we have to find out what Mr. Pratchett is doing with that stuff, and where its going." 22:18 * Nyssa_Pritchart downs her shot. "Pricart, Tommy, it's Pricart." * Thomas_Blackstone hicups "Thats what I said, wasnt it?" * Fen_McRoth smiles, ok gimme a shot of the strongest shit 22:19 "Nooooooo, you said Pinchit." "Nuh Uh..." 22:20 "Uh huuuuuuuh." CHAPTER 4: Drunken Stupid * Fen_McRoth looks at Sammy "They are...drunk yet?" 22:21 "I think so. I kind of want to join them, but I don't get drunk easily for some reason..." 22:22 "Nuh... What was I talking about again? Oh yeeeees... We need to figure out the... uh... situation..." Pours himself another "I mean, uh, He could be getting pressured by these guys... They might be- ahhh... threatening him, or his workers... or his buisness or his... ... ... Blackmail!" "Yeah, well...weeeeeeelllllll..." Nyssa takes ANOTHER shot too. "Yeah. Well." *drinks, stares at Nyssa for a second* "Gee, you're pretty..." "blackmail?" . . . -Fen is staring at Nyssa- "This is not going to end well" 22:24 "Nuh-uh, YOU'RE pretty." Nyssa retorts. 22:25 "You're prettier..." "You're prettierer!" 22:26 "Is that even a word?" 22:27 "I'm getting the feeling that this is either going to them passing out or having sloppy drunken sex in your dining room, Fen" 22:28 "Hey, its a word if she says it is... NOW... I figure that this must all be the product of some sort of secret... monster... creation facility... YES! The black wings must be building an army of magical super soldiers!" Thrusts a finger into the air triumphantly. "Oh god Sammy...that actually sounds like happening" 22:29 "I'm hoping they pass out first..." * Thomas_Blackstone thrusts the same finger at Fen "You bet yer ass that its happening." * Nyssa_Pritchart sways a little, and throws a punch at Tommy again. "'ATS THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEAD." 22:30 "YES, Magical monsters, spewed onto the earth by the black wings tretchur- BLARGH*" Falls over. "God..., Nyss are youa lright?" 22:31 * Thomas_Blackstone is floored by the punch, sprawling over. 22:32 "Oh damn Tom.. Nyss, are you OK? Nyss?" 22:33 "Good, they're passed out. though to be honest, I kind of had a morbid curiousity what would happen if they started screwing on the floor..." 22:34 "Let's find out, we can leave them at my bed, i'm using gramp's one" * Nyssa_Pritchart snickers before falling over backwars into a full blown laugh. backwards* "zzzZZZzzzZzzz...." "morbid curiousities should never be explored if possible..." 22:35 "zzzZZzz.... Youre PrettiererER! *giggling* ...zzzzzzz" "I don't think they'll be able to even move in that state, i'm jhust imaginating what will they think if they awake in the same bed" 22:36 "Oh, Sammy, where's the fun in NOT exploring curiosities? I'm pretty sure I'm curious about you, me and Amy and...and..." She bursts out in a new spat of giggles. 22:37 * Thomas_Blackstone suddenly swings up to a sitting position. "HEY!... We should be out there, see the STARS! It is the... ah... the ...ah... STAR gazing festival, after all. Whaaazat?" * Sammy_Carrion turns to fen, horror in the expression "Don't even joke. I do NOT want to deal with that sort of drama..." 22:38 "Know, that reminds me..." COMPLETELY unfased by all this, mind you "You and Amy have been giving each other some... strange.... looks..." 22:39 "yeah, i've been noticing the same" 22:40 "..." "..." Nyssa squeals as she latches onto Sammy. "OOooooooooooooh, I know a seeeeeeeeeeekrrrrit~" 22:41 "what is it Nyss?" 22:42 "Oooh Ooooh, What is it Nyss?" 22:43 "yes Nyssa, what is it?" I look down at the drunken girl latched to my arm, ignoring Tom for now. 22:44 "Sammy likes it when people grabs her booooooooobs!" She immedately proceeded to follow up on that threat. * Thomas_Blackstone looks on in dumbfounded.... amazement? Surprise ? 22:45 Something between those two. "So Tom...why is your girl groping Sammy" 22:46 Nyssa's attempts are in vain, because as she reaches for the grope, she feels little in the way of "boobs." I give a sour face, a mix of disappointment and dejection. "I... I dont know." "Let her be, this is awesome" 6As if that detail is gonna stop Nyssa. 22:47 "... ... ... ..." "... Do you mind Nyssa?" I say in a quiet, sad tone. "Bro..you alright? take another horn of beer" 22:48 "...:<" Nyssa finally backs off. "C'mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon. You know I'm your buuuudy." 22:49 "Yeah... but, uh, I'd rather you didn't bring that up..." "Fine." Nyssa looks all frowny faced now. "Huhmp...is that some information our enemy can use? i mean, are the black wings going to stop sammy to blow their asses with alchemy groping her?" * Thomas_Blackstone falls over again "oh..Tom died again" 22:50 From behind the table, an accusing finger is pointed towards the ceiling "Whaddaya mean, "Buddies?" 22:52 " 22:53 "Buddies bro, like us" "WELL." Nyssa is about to say something, but then she takes ANOTHER drink. "Hey, it stopped burning!" "But we dont go around grabbing eachothers whatsits..." "Do we? I dont remember anything like that..." 22:54 "no bro, cause we aren't girls" "We pound fists and share drinks, girls grope herselves, that's how world works" "Oh yeah..." He starts inching over to Nyssa, putting his head in her lap "I think I had too much...." 22:55 "If you want to sleep there are 2 free beds here, but don't touch my gramp's room, that's my room now" 22:56 "Sure...sure..." Nyssa grumbles. She immedately starts pulling her clothes off. "Anyone ELSE getting warm?" "Alcohol actually cools the body temperature. Keep your shirt on" 22:57 "You may knock Tom silly" "No no, Im a bit warm too...." "FEN, I THINK YOUR HOUSE IS HOT..." 22:58 "For all our sakes" I frown as I notice Nyssa's boobs. Why can't mine grow? "Maybe the animal skins?" "Sammy, my gramps says that you need to grope them to grow!" 22:59 "FEN!... Thats not how you talk to a lady!" * Sammy_Carrion narrows eyes at Fen. "Men..." I mutter under my breath. "FEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Nyssa takes out a knife and mimes a motion of throwing it but it slips out of her hand and noisily clangs to the floor. "...if that had worked you'd be freaking dead!" 23:00 "Hey I'm sorry!! i was trying to help! really Sammie, it wasn't my intention to offend you" -Fen hugs her with one arm and then messes a bit with her hair- "NO NO NO... thats not how you throw a knife..." picks it up and puts it in her hand, guiding it in a weak sweeping motion at the wall... "THATS HOW YOU THROW A KNIFE!..." 23:01 "Hey," I wave him off of me. "I'm not some kid here..." "Hey Tom watch out the knives! yah yah, sorry sammy, it's just that you are sorta cute" 23:02 * Nyssa_Pritchart pulls the knife to her hand without touch it, while she giggles. "Seeeeeeeeeeee? I learned a new trick!" 23:03 * Sammy_Carrion makes a doubletake at Fen's words. "I... I think it would be a good time to go back to Amy's place, where I'm staying..." "I mean, it's getting kind of late..." 23:04 "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Nyssa waves her off. "Imma...uh..." She starts crawling to a room before collapsing in a heap in the hallway." 23:05 "Huh...it's ok Sammy, i'm going to keep Tom here, i don't think he'sin condition to get to his house, please take care, will ya?" * Thomas_Blackstone inches over next to her... "Yoooooure cute..." *hic* 23:07 Sammy, that is. A look of disgust came over my face as Tom crawled on the ground next to me. I kick him in the face. 23:08 "well...at least he's right, Ok Sammy, need help taking Nyss Home? "Do you think she WANTS to go home?" "Oooof... HEY... that was mean." 23:09 * Thomas_Blackstone crawls over next to nyssa... "Yooore cuter anyway..." * Fen_McRoth facepalm so hard that it hurts "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Nyssa doesn't say anything else. 23:10 Yeah, would probably be better if she stayed here... "" 23:11 "zzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Ok... i'm scared, i don't know if i should put em in the same bed... 23:12 "Avoid it if you can" I pocket and grab my my duster. "As funny as it would be, I'm not up for dealing with that drama" 23:13 "Tsk...it's the only way, Maverick left his room locked" -Fen stands up, and offers a brief hug and a shy kiss on Sammy's cheek- Take care, willya? *Pocket the vial 23:15 "Course, it's what I always do." I smile it off. It's probably just the alcohol. "Try putting Tom on the couch," I call back before walking out the door. 23:16 "Bye Sammy!" -Fen grabs Tommy from the collar-"Tsk, bro...bro, you alive?" 23:17 "Tsk! Bro, are you alive or not?" 23:18 "ZzzzzzzzZZZZZzzz IM ALIVE! *Throws a punch in a random direction* I want let you do that again, you cheeky bastard!" ZzzzzzzzZZZZ" *wont "DO HO, MAGICAL KNIFE HUH!!! zzzzzzZZzzzzzzz" 23:19 * Fen_McRoth assumes he is fairly too K.O to try anything with Nyss, so putting them both in the same bed won't be problem, since his coach was too damaged to support Tom 23:20 Ok, Tom, I'm sorry for this friend -Fen proceeds to take tom in his shoulder, and then walks to Nyss- Ohm..Tom's girl, Nyss, sorry for this"-Fen proceeds to grab her with his free arm, and then walk towards his room- 23:21 "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Nyssa's still out cold. 23:22 * Thomas_Blackstone proceeds to curl up in a little ball "You're a good bro. Broseff. heh...hehehe....hehehe...heheehe.ehehehehehe... *sleep* "Oh God..." -Fen opens the door to his room, is just a bed and a wooden closet, his bed is big enough to support Tom and Nyss, he abarely managed to get them both inside his bed and warm them up with the blankets- 23:23 "don't do anything crazy, ok guys? if ya need something i'm in the next room" "OOOOOKAY!" His eyes are closed... and he's still snoring. You have no idea if he's talking to you or not. 23:24 "I Hope Nyss is alright..." -He leaves the door open, and tries to fix the mess in his hose- CHAPTER 5: The Morning After 23:26 *****FADE TO NEXT MORNING******' 23:27 * Fen_McRoth is awake, he rushes to the room where Tom and Nyss are and proceed to kick the door IS EVERYTHING OK!? 23:28 * Thomas_Blackstone is hugging her like a small child would hug a large stuffed animal. theyre both fast asleep, and yes, hes still fully dressed. 23:29 "Oh god...everything went better than expected, and they look so friggin cute together! i wonder if i'll be able to find a girl, heh, that lucky Tom, i'll get breakfast ready for those two once they woke up" 23:30 "..." Nyssa's asleep soundly, and breathing rather quietly now. 23:31 * Thomas_Blackstone yawns and burries his face somewhere vulnerable and squishy, snoring. * Fen_McRoth already worked on breakfast, he bought some eggs, a bit of bacon and Ham, even fresh milk and juice, and it's now waiting for the lovebirds to wake up and eat- 23:33 * Nyssa_Pritchart stirs slowly, and soon, she opens her eyes... "Nnnn? Nnn." She doesn't do much, just laying there, trying to let her brain process what was going on. 23:35 "zzzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzzzz...." 23:36 * Fen_McRoth humms a song that his grandpa used to sing for him "When the life gets you down, keeps you wearing a frown, and the gravy train has let you behiiind~ 23:37 "...Ugh." Nyssa blinks twice at being hugged but managed to shove him off. She coughs a little, heading to the bathroom to freshen up. * Fen_McRoth keeps humming "And when you're out of all hope, down at the end of the rope~ "Hey! you woke up Nyss, breakfast is ready" 23:38 * Thomas_Blackstone flops onto the ground and stands up... "Aaaaaah... What the hell HAPPENED..." 23:39 * Fen_McRoth sings a bit louder now "If you ever get so low that you don't know wich way to go, c'mon and take a walk in my boots~ 23:40 * Thomas_Blackstone staggers into the main room... "I dont feel so good..." * Fen_McRoth raises the volume "Never wory bout'a thing, got the world in a string, cause i have the cure for all of my blueeees~ 23:41 "huh, eat breakfast friend, last night you and Nyss Drank a lot" "Uh..." Nyssa grumbles a bit, then starts washing up her face and the horrible taste out of her mouth. She then straightens up. "Ahem...better." 23:42 "I... I distinctly remember someone stripping last night. Did something fun happen?" He slumps down at the table. 23:44 * Nyssa_Pritchart pokes her head out of the bathroom. "Uhm, I can't remember. But I think it was really fun." "Well, you and Nyss made up things that i can't talk now...Nyss i'm so dissapointed, and Tom, i couldn't believe you were able to stretch your legs that way! " "...father would kill you if he ever found out about this." 23:45 "And i'm joking friends" "Hed kill ME! I wasnt the one pounding down shots like... like... *snaps his fingers* What are those short fellows, hang out in mines, live with princesses in groups of seven..." 23:46 "Dwarfs" "Dwarves?" "... Wait... why's my face hurt?" "Dorfs" "Ah, you hanged on Sammy's legs and she kicked you in the face" "Because i say she was cute and you agreed with me" 23:49 "Ah, that sounds like something I would do... Ah there was this chi-" Looks at nyssa, then back at fen. "Ill tell you later. THE POINT IS.... Me and drink dont go together. FRIENDS DONT LET FRIENDS GET DRUNK, you bastard." Chomps on his breakfast. "Hey, this is pretty good. Prince, Pit fighter, AND master chef." "Also, sorry,but my bed isn't the soft one here, that's Maverick one and his room is locked" "It's pretty good, yeah." Nyssa agrees. "Hey!! I STILL remmeber your last words from last night Tom!" 23:50 "... Huh?" "You're a good bro, you're good " that was when i was putting ya in my room with poor inoccent Nyss -he laughs a bit- 23:51 * Thomas_Blackstone blinks a couple of times... "Wait... she was in there wi- " "hahaha last night was hilarious, please don't tell me you don't remember" "Uhhhhhhhhhhh...I remember burning." "Huh, what's with that face? i put ya and Nyss in my bed, since old man's room is locked and my couch is cracked, i slept in my gramp's room, you two where curled like kittens this morning" 23:52 " vaguely remember getting kicked in the face. Then someone groping someone else." "Yah, Nyss and sammy, and then poor Sammy was sad because hers wasn't big as Nyss, and then i fucked it telling one of my old man's sexist jokes" 23:53 "Yeah, yeah, Then Nyssa punched me... WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME!? Jeese, why do people like to beat me up?" "...Uh." Nyssa scratched her head. "OH! I at least remember the package and the potions. 23:54 Oh that? it's in my locked chest, don't worry no one will suspect me * Thomas_Blackstone rubs his eyes "This is serious. I cant return without finding SOMETHING out... Im so sorry Nyssa." 23:56 "It's okay...but I really wanna help, seriously." " We can help, we are a team after all, or are you planning on leaving your poor friend Fen alone?" 23:58 "Heh, no, no... Well, lets get to work then... after my head starts hurting..." "Yeah. Hey...I don't feel as bad for some reason." Eat, if you want more milk or juice just tell me, is better to relax and chill out today, gotcha? 00:03 "And better rest fast! cause you're helping me to clean all of this mess gotcha? maverick may come in any second! so let's go and leave Nyss at her house and then we clean the fuck outta my place gotcha?" "Yes, yes..." 00:05 -And so, that was a nice comeback from our heros, will the peace and happyness of this rendezvouz last? or the destiny have other adventure waiting for this young group of heros?- END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 2